La Primera y Última Visita
by Kira97
Summary: Se escuchaban murmullos después que se le viera caminar a paso lento. Ella -que antes portaba un uniforme digno de alguien honorable y distinguido- ahora era cubierta por nada menos que un viejo ropaje sucio y desgarrado, tal como su derrota en el campo de batalla. -Kuvira.- Murmuró uno de los prisioneros.
1. Chapter 1

No sé qué es esto...pero me gusta así que le haré una segunda parte.

Ayer por fin terminé de ver La leyenda de Korra con mi papá y desperté con esta idea en la cabeza. Espero la disfrutes ^^

La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.

-o-o

La Primera y Última Visita.

Capítulo I

La Prisión para los Criminales más Peligrosos del Reino de la Tierra tenía un horario tan monótono y aburrido como es de esperarse para un montón de reos cuyos deseos de volver en el tiempo y recuperar sus vidas son totalmente nulos, a excepción, por supuesto, de aquellos cuya salud mental ha sido absorbida por las gruesas paredes de madera que forman sus celdas.

Sin embargo, hay un prisionero que le heló la sangre a todos los demás en cuanto le vieron cruzar los pasillos, pasando cabizbaja entre las rejas de madera. Para algunos, ella era la esperanza, era la oportunidad para algún día conseguir liberarse.

Se escuchaban murmullos después que se le viera caminar a paso lento. Ella -que antes portaba un uniforme digno de alguien honorable y distinguido- ahora era cubierta por nada menos que un viejo ropaje sucio y desgarrado, tal como su derrota en el campo de batalla.

-Kuvira.- Murmuró uno de los prisioneros.

-No puede ser.

-Sí, es ella.

El par de guardias del Loto Blanco que le mantenían inmovilizada con ambas manos tras la espada se detuvieron frente a una celda vacía.

Suspiró. Ya ni siquiera era digna para una celda especial.

-Date vuelta.- Ordenó uno de los guardias mientras que el otro abría la pesada celda.

Ella obedeció en silencio y una sensación de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto las frías esposas soltaron sus muñecas.

Una cama, un reloj de pared, una letrina asquerosa y un desgastado pedazo de papel que indica la rutina de los prisioneros son toda la decoración que le brinda el oscuro cuarto.

_12:15 - Hora del Almuerzo._

No se le ha permitido salir de la celda y comer junto con los demás en el comedor, sin embargo; no es como que le inquiete no pasar tiempo con otros individuos. Y es en el momento en que está tomando el primer sorbo de un jugo de naranja claramente echado a perder que escucha una voz haciendo eco por los pasillos.

-Prisionero 612.- Dice firmemente. La figura de un guardia aparece por detrás de las rejas, una familiar presencia se oculta tras él.- Tiene visita.

Los ojos de ella se abren por un segundo y su siguiente reacción es de vergüenza.

El guardia abre la puerta con cuidado y deja al hombre entrar a la celda.

Ella escucha los pasos del guardia alejándose por el pasillo y espera hasta que han desaparecido. La voz se le quiebra en un quedo murmullo.

-Baatar.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, aquí dejaré la segunda y última parte, espero te guste (no me odies por lo que hice al final TT-TT)

La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece

-o-o

La Primera y Última Visita.

Capítulo II

Su mirada es fría durante los primeros segundos en que sus verdes ojos hallan la figura de quien hace solo un par de días reconocería como su prometida.

-Kuvira.- Dice con voz áspera. Ella no se molesta en alzar la mirada.

A pesar que son solo segundos los que pasan en compañía del silencio, para ella es como si cada uno de ellos le arrebatase el aliento.

-Solo hazlo, ¿quieres?- Dice con una calma que hace que su compañero le mire sorprendido.- Repróchame, grítame o sermonéame si es que vas a hacerlo...solo hazlo de una vez.

Baatar soltó un suspiro y dio un par de pasos al frente antes de arrodillarse para quedar a su altura. Ella retorció la tela que cubría su regazo al sentir la cálida mano que hacía a un lado el oscuro mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro, la otra posándose sobre sus manos.

-¿Porqué, Kuvira?...

La mandíbula de ella se estremeció y se dejó caer sobre su hombro.

-Porque tenía miedo, Baatar...tengo miedo...- Murmuró con amargura, las frescas lágrimas fusionándose con la camisa de él, el cabello de ella, y la piel de sus mejillas.-... ¿no lo entiendes?...estoy aterrada.

Él no dijo una sola palabra mientras le rodeaba con ambos brazos

-Lo lamento...- Murmuró dejando que el peso de ella reposara sobre su hombro.-...de verdad, lo lamento.

La sentía tan frágil que llegó a pensar que si le abrazaba con más fuerza le rompería. Claro que, no era como si pudiera romperle más de lo que ya estaba.

La maestra-tierra negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi culpa...- Respondió antes de soltarse a llorar nuevamente.-...todo esto es mi culpa.

-Shh...

Él se rehusó a contradecir aquel hecho, y en su lugar se acomodó sobre el suelo. El cuerpo de ella estaba acomodado en su regazo, su alborotado cabello resbalaba por sus hombros.

Baatar se quedó a su lado hasta que el cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

-Lo siento...- Murmuró poco antes de quedarse dormida.

Él alcanzó a escuchar los pasos del guardia, quien se detuvo detrás de la reja.

-Y es hora.- Dijo quitando el seguro de la reja.

Baatar asintió y depositó el cuerpo de Kuvira sobre la cama, acarició su mejilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella, plantando un beso con cuidado para evitar despertarle.

La Prisión para los Criminales más Peligrosos del Reino de la Tierra tenía un horario tan monótono y aburrido como es de esperarse para un montón de reos cuyos deseos de volver en el tiempo y recuperar sus vidas son totalmente nulos, a excepción, por supuesto, de aquellos que están sujetos a ejecución al atardecer.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


End file.
